A Little Too Late
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic
1. Evening

**Author's Note:** Okay. I'm stressed. I'm bored. Here's an AU

**Summary: **Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic.

A Little Too Late

Like how every grim story begins- it was a stormy night. He was now home alone after watching his rapist shut the front door. His own father, his own monster shared an abusive habit. The poor boy grew up thinking it was normal. For his own daddy to beat him up every night, rip his clothes now and then- pain him till blood or cum. But as his ignorance turned to knowledge, so did his knowledge transform to grudge. Everything was losing beauty, losing its light- hope was a word he never used. It was that night, it was this stormy night he thought of death.

The sweet moment where can take the short time to actually find out what his life was worth.

The final escape to this hell, this shit hole.

His pants kept dragging down his knees as he crawled across the kitchen floor to grab a knife. His bottom half stung and throbbed as his face burned with dried, hot tears. The world was spinning, but he didn't give a damn. He was leaving. He was going away.

_Forever._

Finally after pulling every muscle from his right arm he felt his fist squint hard around the knife's handle. Then for a start, he ran his index finger across the blade. Blood triggered and ran slowly to his palm. Cheesy, yeah he knew it, the cheesiest death. But this was the fastest he could ever think of. Pain? He didn't give a damn. He was numb with whatever else that went through his body.

Then he cried.

Cried as hard as he could. His heart out, until his lungs seemed to turn into stones- he cried. His blonde hair stuck to his face by the attraction of tears on his cheeks. After a few minutes or so, he checked the clock in the corner of his eye. He didn't exactly see the time, but he didn't have to.

Since now, time didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

He sat up, leaned against the dishwasher and managed to pull his pants back up to his waist, closing the flyer and buttons. He wanted the pure focus to be on the knife, on his suicide- not anything else. His two arms now grabbed a hold of the thick kitchen knife and he stared into it. It was cold, threatening, but worst of all- beautiful. Finally, he pulled it fast to his stomach and expected a great deal of pain.

But nothing happened.

Automatically, his eyes were closed to somehow deal with the masochistic pain without seeing it but after several minutes and realizing that there was no ache he managed to open his sticky eyes. He saw a lean, pale hand covering the knife's blade with a velvet liquid dripping from his palm. The hand had stopped the knife from stabbing his chest _silently._

His eyes grew bigger in shock and confusion. He then heard a low voice.

"Tsk tsk tsk,"

He tilted his head to see such stranger.

"Aren't you pathetic?"

The stranger spoke teasingly. His auburn hair neatly fell to his shoulders, as his strikingly well sculpted face smirked at the poor blonde. He pulled out his hand from the knife and the blood kept dripping from his fingers onto his palm. The blonde still haven't spoken a word since he was in such shock and somewhat of an embarrassment. He just watched the stranger lick his palm and fingers… lusciously. He wore a black suit and underneath his blazer, without a necktie he had a black classic shirt unbuttoned to his chest. Perhaps it was his black outfit that caused his skin to glow and look even paler. After licking the blood on his hand to some measure, he looked at the boy directly in the eye. His sapphire eyes glistened as his thin lips met to plant a malicious smile over his attractive face.

"If you're life is that worthless. Why don't you live with me?"

"Who are-"

"That's why you're attempting this mess aren't you? To escape. To run away like a coward,"

The stranger suddenly grasped the blonde's bleeding hand and began to somehow examine it with his cerulean eyes. His long eyelashes never came down to blink as he watched the blood with pleasure.

"I'll give you the same result, the same solution, the same escape but _better,_"

The boy watched him, his lips open from time to time speaking as if he was putting a spell on him. He saw his own hand get closer to the strangers face but strangely, he didn't fidget or move. Suddenly, his wound met the unfamiliar guest's lips. His jaw gently opened and let his tongue gently dance on the blood from his finger.

"Just run away with me," The boy gently moaned.

"Come away with me."

The man spoke in a deeper voice from before and started to gently suck on his finger. After few minutes, the stranger pulled out the finger from his mouth and smirked to look at the puzzled boy.

"Well?" He asked. Expecting a certain answer.

_Already knowing the answer._

The boy met eye contact for the first time and felt his eyes swell up in water.

"Get me the hell out of here."

He gently replied.

* * *

A bit short. But a good start, no?

I just hope I can finish this fic haha


	2. Night

journey maker- Here's the new update. I hope you like it. I noticed that you reviewed my stories a lot. I am sincerely thankful!

puffin- It's good to read your reviews again, they keep me going! Here's the update, and let's hope it stays that way… hehe.

mandapandabug- I'll try to answer all of that in this chapter. Hopefully. Did I ever tell you that I love all your paragraph reviews? They're simply adorable.

koolmint26- Yeah, me too. I want to finish this story… whew! Thank you.

Kiki- I know, I mean, vampire are just too cool. But Seto as a vampire? I mean- how much better can it get? Hehe

Amia Golding- Hehe. Mway Good? Here's the update!

ONIX-21- I know. I'm so evil, I love it when Jou's all weak and sad. Then Seto appears and there we have it! Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note**: I was actually going to make this fic into a oneshot- but plans change when you're writing. So now, my title seems almost pointless. Hmrph. So don't ask why the title is… random. I think I have to add a sad ending… maybe not. Haha we'll see. We're gonna start today's chapter with Seto's situation and how he found Jou. I hope it's not too confusing.

**Summary: **Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic.

A Little Too Late

Like how many interesting stories begin- ironically, it was a tedious evening.

The rain that showered along his wide, glass windows began to fall heavier. If it wasn't for such drenching noises, all would be still and quiet. He never minded the rain. He hated the sun, he loved the darkness but the rain- he just simply found himself adjusted to it. He got off from his velvet seat and marked his page onto an old book. He then started to walk, down the hallway of his cold mansion, passing about nine room and looking only directly straight to now, his destination.

_The opened window._

The curtains fluttered not too violently, but strong enough against the visible walls. He let out an annoyed grunt as he pulled some curtains from the rain that managed to escape. That's when it happened.

The sudden…_smell._

When was the last time he drank? He cannot recall. Surprisingly, those pills from that white haired idiot were actually restraining him. His side effects came now and then, but such things were easily taken care of. But he never smelt such… _delicacy_ before. The last ninety years he spent wasting moments away and just this once-

He wanted something more than this cold temperature, this darkness, this rain, those stupid pills

_And himself._

He tried to smell it again.

Fresh, pristine, and still available.

It wasn't too far, maybe around the corner after the fifth block.

The man closed the window and quickly started to walk towards his main exit, grabbing the fourth car keys hung on the left wall. He wasn't running, but his footsteps hurried into his black coupe. The man gently grunted thinking of a certain sand haired Egyptian that had the ability to teleport- how useful such talent would be in this instant. The car then started to drift across the parking lot, out to the pouring rain. Every time he blinked, the smell grew stronger and irresistible. He kept calm though- he knew that was what he did best. Finally, like how he predicted, on the fifth block he made a shard turn over the water. He managed to drive slower, passing by small apartments one by one. He even saw a drunkard throwing up in the corner but trying to ignore the disgusting aroma- he focused.

And here it was.

A small, white apartment with only four floors- the second floor was the only window with its light on and he predicted it was there. His meal, his satisfactions

His guest.

He got out of his car and silently walked into the apartment, the stairs and now to the door. Someone was there obviously and he tried to focus, while gently closing his eyes.

Suicide.

I all made sense. The door was unlocked as he slowly turned the knob to let himself in. He walked in, without taking off his shoes looking for now the owner of such scent.

_And there he was._ In the kitchen, on the floor with a knife in his beautiful, bloody hands. His long, blonde hair against his high cheekbones, hid his gently, agonized chestnut eyes. His posture was weak and desperate- revealing a bony body structure underneath a oversized white tee and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then the man suddenly heard a weeping voice in his head.

_Cold, threatening, but most of all- beautiful._

He moved in quietly towards the dishwasher and forcefully grabbed the blade that intended to go through his- precious guest. He watched him. The boy with closed eyes that now widened once he noticed the stranger. He had light honey eyes still a bit teary, pale skin under the heated cheeks, and luscious, thin lips that opened in surprise. But no words came out.

That's when he took his chance to speak.

* * *

The stranger grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him up to stand. The boy was physically weak but he was now determined to leave. He didn't let go of the stranger's hand but rather followed him as they walked out of his house. They continued to move quickly, down the stairs and now out of the building to the rain. The stranger noticed the blonde's bare feet and managed to deftly carry him in his arms. The boy let out a small yelp but wrapped his arms around him for balance. The two walked to the black car and the man gently placed the boy to his seat, closing the door with a smirk. Then he came around to the driver's seat and closed to door for warmth. He didn't look back at the boy but rather just started the car and started to drive. Both didn't speak any words and allowed the rain to break any silence.

Finally they arrived at the parking lot, while the stranger's men bowed to welcome him. Two men stepped up to open the door on both sides as the driver and the passenger slowly got off the car.

"Where would you like it parked sir?"

"The second space."

He spoke as if to murmur, but the man understood and bowed as he got in the car to park.

The boy didn't look at anything else but the stranger in now confusion. Feeling such eye contact, the brunette looked to the child with a smirk holding out a hand.

"Come with me." He spoke and the boy held his cold hands to the mansion.

The first thing the boy noticed was the stairs on both sides, like a magnificent painting. The mansion itself was pretty cold, welcoming the daunting presence of emptiness and greatness. He felt his hands then being gently let go as the man turned to look at him in the eyes.

"As you wished- this is your new home."

Then on the left corner of his eye, he saw a man coming down the stairs. He had blonde hair that stood up in three tips, his roots were burgundy and black. He was lean, not too tall but his presence was immense as he slowly walked down. He was wearing a dark blue jacket over his maroon shirt and pants, also allowing his black boots to echo as he stepped. The stranger didn't turn around but gently closing his eyes as if to know who it was behind him.

"Where did you go, Seto?"

The man gently spoke in a low, attractive voice.

He finally hit the first floor and leaned on the arm of the staircase, not approaching further.

"I had to meet someone." The man named Seto still didn't turn around to see the tri-color haired man but bowed to the blonde to grab his left hand and kiss is gently.

"Who is he? Is he new? A virgin?"

He rather spoke coldly, in a not fascinated matter- looking directly into the blonde. The blonde gently blushed as he felt his knuckles being brushed off my Seto's lips. He quickly looked away from the stranger avoiding any more eye contact. He then started to wonder at the question of his virginity and where this conversation can possibly lead to.

"Quiet. Do not be so quick to talk about my guests in such term." Finally that's when the brunette turned to see the man still leaning on the staircase. Acknowledging the fact that he is now not being ignored, the man began to approach Seto slowly. His heals were loud across the marbled floor as he spoke.

"I can do whatever I want to your precious guest, Kaiba. Since you have done whatever you wanted to mine."

"I refrained myself, Yami. If I was to do everything I wanted to-"

"Don't you _dare."_

Finally they met, only a few feet away.

"Oh I would, Yami. Do not test me."

"Do you know why the hell you're alone? It's your sickening pride. You and I, Seto Kaiba, we're eternally _damned._ Do _not_ forget where you came from- and who made you live a year longer." He took a step closer lowering his voice.

"You make it sound like I love it. Like I love living this way- like I love being eternally punished."

They looked at each other, straight in the eyes- blue against red.

"You begged me Seto. Like a hungry _boy, you begged the hell out of me." _They talked as if they hated each other, or they loved each other painfully.

"I was young. I didn't know _any better."_

"So if this boy asks you for the same request- You'd let him die? Or would you let him become one of us, forever young and_ never _alone,"

He spoke looking at Seto directly- almost reminding him.

"Think about that Kaiba. Think about what you would do."

Then he brushed off the brunette's shoulder and walked right by him, never looking at the blonde beside him.

* * *

Well before any doubts, here are the definate pairings.

SetoxJou, YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik.

If you can guess from this chapter, Bakura offers these pills that help your blood craving to reduce. Marik has the power to teleport. Seto has the power to read minds. Last but definitely important, Yami made Seto into a vampire.

I hope you liked, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Read and Review darlings(;


	3. Dawn

herPRINCEVINNIE- haha thank you so much! I wonder what Seto did to the guest too.. hmmm

mandapandabug- well, first of all- Jou's house door was unlocked when his dad walked out. I guess his doors are those doors that you have to lock for it to …lock. No worries. Also- Jou technically isn't a 'virgin' since he was raped constantly. I honestly think if I didn't write SxJ fics, I would write Yami and Seto fics- they are **so fucking hot.** Excuse me when I say that hehe I'm glad that you felt the tension, that's _exactly_ what I intended. Whew. Love ya

puffin- Yami was a last minute thing, but come on- we needed more characters. Hehe hope you like the new update

journey maker- thank you so much!!

seto'swifey- I hope it's good overall.. whew!

koolmint26- I wonder too.. tsk tsk Seto what did you do _now?_

iloveatem- UGH! Good question. Well Seto's probably around 120? He turned into a vampire at the age of 17. Jou is now 18- so technically, Jou's older, and technically Seto is older. Yeah- doesn't make much sense. Hehe

**Author's Note:** GAHHH I hate it when you read over the chapters (the ones you've written) and you find these stupid little mistakes. They are absolutely, positively, so stupidly ANNOYING as hell. I feel so bad having my readers go through that. I am terribly sorry. I don't edit my shit. Maybe I should from now on… hehe Characters are introduced in this chapter (the Yugioh ones that I do not own.) We'll start off with Bakura.

**Summary: **Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic.

A Little Too Late

He was confused. Well, having a stranger come into your house at midnight and asking you to live with them for the rest of your life was pretty damn confusing also. But as he watched the shorter but somewhat immense man walk beside him coldly allowed him to forget all that. The brunette beside him didn't watch him leave but only looked to the blonde with gentle eyes. Something he had not revealed to that stranger.

"S-Seto was it?" The blonde finally spoke as he now turned to face the brunette.

"Yes." He spoke gently, not the arrogant tone he had a few moments ago.

"W-Who was he?" He didn't want to sound rude, but he was attracted to that man with such curiosity. The way he sharply walked against the cold marble, never looking back but out to the parking lot exit where the blonde came from.

"My friend," The man named Seto spoke, as he let out a smirk to himself.

"My master, my brother, my teacher, my past."

Then he went on describing the stranger in such terms as if to sing a song. His low voice turned firm as he emphasized the last word.

_His past._

"Well- that doesn't matter now, does it…"

"Jou. My name's Katsuya Jounouchi. But they all call me Jou." The blonde spoke somehow with confidence looking directly into Seto's blue eyes that shimmered against the golden lights.

"I see. Please, allow me to guide you to your room."

Then he walked off, walking towards the same staircase that the 'friend' came down from. They went up the stairs and took a sharp left turn passing two rooms to now a grand room on the right side of the aisle. He opened the door like a gentleman, revealing a vast room with a sofa, a bed, three windows, a closet, and a bookshelf filled with ancient books that began to lose its cover. He smiled then, allowing Jou to walk in first as his mouth slowly began to drop open to see such a great room. He thought to himself how this room was the size of his own house.

"Oh- is it too big? Would you like a smaller room?"

The brunette smiled, offering more comfort to the already amazed boy- Whom that hasn't yet realized how this man can read his mind.

"N-No, I'll be fine here, I think." He spoke as if too murmur and looked around the room and even finding a restroom beside the closet. Seto watched him by the door and let out a gentle smile and chuckled to himself.

"You must be tired. Everything you need is in this room- please rest."

"H-Here?" The blonde spoke thoughtlessly pointing at the dark velvet bed.

"Yes. Clothes are in the closet, the water will be warm, the books are a classic read- enjoy."

As he spoke slowly, he let out a wink at the end of his sentence and gently closed the door and walked out. He gently closed his eyes as he leaned against the same door and tried to concentrate.

_I loved it here._

He heard a soft voice and he chuckled, assuring himself and began to continue down the aisle.

Three doors after he opened a door to even a greater room and closed the door behind him, insuring privacy-

Or not.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" He spoke in an irritated tone, turning his head to the window to face a white haired man in a black coat. The golden lights revealed a gentle blue at the tip of his strands as the man chuckled to turn his view towards Seto. Underneath his black coat he wore a white buttoned shire and a pair of long black jeans that carefully hid his dark brown shoes.

"I heard what happened."

"Of course you did,"

Seto snapped, now moving towards his drawer on the opposite side of the window the man, Bakura was.

"He's the type to complain- he's a man who lives under his insecurities." Seto finished, as he opened the wooden drawer to reveal a pill case, almost empty and popping open the top.

"He didn't say a word, Kaiba. That's the problem. He's been waiting till you confessed what happened."

Bakura smiled watching Seto gulp down two pills down his throat.

"Confess what? My sins? I haven't done anything wrong- for a while that is."

Bakura chuckled, walking closer to the brunette handing him a new pill case filled with new medication.

"I don't get it. Why would he come to you? Yugi I mean, why would he ask _you?_"

"You have Ryou, you idiot. Marik has Malik. I have none."

"You sure about that?" Bakura almost teased, turning his pale blue eyes towards the left, as if to remind him of someone that was falling asleep two doors down. Seto grasped the pill case and threw them into the drawer.

"He's _mine._" He reminded with his dark blue eyes, now glaring at Bakura.

Suddenly then a new voice appeared, following with a higher tone.

"Is my house a hotel to you vampires?"

Seto talked with a annoyed voice now facing the two new entrances.

"Where's Yugi?" The new voice spoke, ignoring Seto's question.

"He's with Ryou at my place." Bakura answered looking towards the same direction Seto was looking at which now revealed two Egyptians, both with sand colored hair almost like a mirror's reflection.

"It's hysterical to think Seto Kaiba attempt such decision." The taller Egyptian spoke walking closer to Bakura as if to defend himself from the sarcastic speech he just said. The shorter Egyptian with calmer and longer hair walked closer to Seto as his black boots silently brushed off the carpet floor.

"So what exactly happened, Seto?"

"Marik didn't tell you?"

"Marik doesn't tell me jack shit." He shot a glare at the taller Egyptian then looked back at the only brunette.

"Yugi wants to join us, Malik." Bakura spoke shortly watching the shorter Egyptian drop his thin mouth.

"He wants to be a v-vampire?" He almost stuttered, not hiding his surprised expression.

Then he began to laugh loudly, ignoring all the taller men strangely looking at him.

"It's been less than a week he's been scared of us, and now he wants to join?" He spoke loudly, gasping for breath, reaching out to Marik's elbow as if to find balance.

"So, he came to Seto Kaiba the unmated one and asked for his bite."

The three gently nodded as Malik began to calm down, leaning on the same drawer the pills were thrown in.

"So did you?"

Then Marik. Malik, Bakura all looked towards one direction.

His eyes were gently closing to let out a small sigh as he brought up his arms to cross them over his chest. The three vampires waited for the answer, in curiosity.

"I did not."

They almost let out a sigh of relief- Then gave out a confused face all together.

"Then why the hell is Yami fuming about?" Malik spoke out first as if to ask the one question all the others meant to ask.

"I only teased him."

Seto spoke with a gentle smirk, opening his eyes to face the three.

"You raped him."

"You fucked him."

Both Bakura and Marik spoke the same term and began to chuckle facing each other. Malik didn't say anything, standing there speechless.

"You piece of shit." He managed to speak out, spitting out an insult.

"No, no, gentleman. I did bit him- in his mind."

"Oh." Both Bakura and Marik spoke again, almost in disappointment.

"So now Yugi thinks he's a vampire."

Seto nodded at Malik's remark, now not interested in their conversation.

"I bet he's in that room. Yami I mean, he's in the room where your pretty virgin's at." Marik spoke as he changed his posture.

"No- he isn't. Not for now anyway. He's a gentleman. He would never make such entrance."

Seto spoke with confidence, proving to all that he knew Yami best.

"All right then. Good luck with that." Bakura let out a small sigh, offering both Marik and Malik the same pill case he offered to Seto.

"These really work, you know." Malik smiled as he took the pills from Bakura's pale hands.

"I know." Bakura smiled back.

"Need a ride? I'll take you to your mansion." Marik held Bakura's hand.

"Sure."

"Good night gentlemen."

Seto spoke as he watched the three take a step back in a tight circle and nod, then disappear in a small flash of light. After their strange exit, Seto gently sighed and walked to his closet to change himself to a loose pair of pants and throw down his black shirt. He walked to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror- His neck to his topless body, then back to his neck. There was a faint scar beside his neckline and shoulders that felt like a tattoo to his soul. He let out another sigh and turned on the water.

* * *

There was a small knock on Jou's door as he opened his eyes to see a brighter room now with the sun in the middle of the sky as if to tell the world there was no such thing as rain. 

"Coming." Jou lazily spoke getting out of the large bed, stepping on his long, new pants he found in the closet. He managed to get the door quite fast, since he remembered he really wasn't at his house anymore. He turned the knob and saw the brunette in a new black outfit.

"Its noon now, care for lunch?" The man spoke with an attractive voice, looking directly at Jou's honey colored eyes.

"S-Sure."

"Great. Please be ready in twenty minutes. Lunch will be served downstairs to your left." With that the man grabbed the knob and gently closed it, leaving Jou still facing the same direction but now the door. With about four seconds later, Jou blinked and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, tried his best to mend his messy still a bit wet hair. He opened the closet, still surprised at how much clothes were in there and managed to pull out a pair of jeans and a black sweater. He then went back into the bathroom to try to comb his hair with his thin fingers again.

Thinking he still had a few minutes, he made the bed, something he never done and casually walked out of the room, to now the stairs and now to the left dining room.

The brunette was there seated on the edge of the table, behind the unlit candles. The chandelier above his head was on to illuminate the room even more.

Seto watched the blonde walk closer to him, where his black sweater made his golden locks even brighter.

"Please, sit."

He spoke as he stood up to pull out a chair beside him. Jou nodded quietly and sat beside him, realizing that no food was served yet. He was happy he didn't arrive late.

"I-I've been meaning to ask. How did you find me? Or where?"

Then Jou spoke impatiently, looking at Seto with desperate eyes. Seto sipped his coffee and pulled out a small white pitcher beside him.

"Coffee?" He gently offered.

* * *

Okay. So in order for Seto to hear thoughts more clearly, he needs to close his eyes. I guess it's rude of him not to let Jou have some privacy in his mind, but he's just making sure everything's okay. haha. Let's not forget that Jou still doesn't know Seto's a vampire. Also. Seto can somewhat control minds- but only the human, not the vampires. So by 'teasing' Yugi, he did bit him, but like a bite like you and I can- but he teased Yugi's mind to _think_ he's been blood sucked. 

I thought it was funny when Marik offered Bakura a ride since he has the power to transport. Is that funny? No? No? hmmm...sorry. haha

Well I've introduced about everyone except our cute Yugi and Ryou. Hopefully next chapter? Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Blood

herPRINCEVINNIE- Yami knows that Yugi isn't 'real' vampire. He just has a problem with something… Even I'm unsure of what he's ticked off with. Probably the fact that Seto just 'touched' him might've you know, got him on the jealous side. Hopefully I'll get to the Yami part soon enough. Thank you!

mandapandabug- HAHA can you see it already? Yugi and Jou as best friends? In the vampire world, the word 'virgin' has a connotation of 'not bitten'. So that's probably why all those vampires call Jou a virgin. Ryou is a vampire. I KNOW! Our innocent Ryou is a vampire too… But he has a long story of explanation and hopefully we'll get to that part soon enough, also! Love ya

seto'swifey- Yes, Malik and Ryou are vampires. The only members of this cast that aren't are Jou and Yugi… which would probably change soon, hehe?

koolmint26- LOL HUH? Seto is Kaiba! Anyways, I don't know. Haha

journey maker- Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Serenitysfaith- I love your ranting! And I have to agree with everything you said- poor Yugi and lovable Seto. Yes, believe it or not- Ryou is a vampire.

**Author's Note: **The bloody cold has come. GAH I hate it. Feeling a bit dizzy so if my writing gets confusing… FORGIVE ME! I totally failed all my finals, but now that's over with- Here goes(:

**Summary: **Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic.

A Little Too Late

"Y-Yeah. Sure." The blonde replied, raising his white mug with his left hand, reaching out for the brown, warm drink to pour in skillfully. The sweet aroma of the coffee drenched his nose to a good morning welcome.

Finally, a butler came out, serving food only to the boy but enough for two. The boy's eyes went wide at such feast, not remembering when his last proper meal was. Though it was only breakfast, endless amount of food poured out to the table across his reach. Then he realized where all this food was facing.

"Aren't you eating?" He managed to ask, trying to remember all his table manners as he took a napkin to lie on his legs.

"I'm fine, thank you." Seto replied in honesty, smiling sheepishly to watch the boy nod and dig into whatever his hands laid on. All he ever ate, or drank that morning was the same cup of coffee with no crème, only some sugar. Finally the boy swallowed his lost count amount of food and reached for his water to finish is all down to his empty stomach.

"So- How did you find me…Seto?" The blonde gently looked to the corner of his eyes, trying not to be rude.

"I found you in your apartment."

"How did you get in my apartment? My room actually."

"The door was unlocked." He shot.

"But- how did you find me?" He asked annoyed.

"I was in your apartment."

"Yes, I can see that, but how did you-" He felt stupid asking again.

"A drunken man came out. Slamming the door shut, he kept cursing to himself as if he meant to kill somebody. I just happened to be there in that moment, the stairway. I honestly,"

He paused. The boy stopped eating to look at him in curiosity.

"I heard you calling for me Jounouchi Katsuya."

The blonde then lost his courage to look at him in the eyes and just looked down to his silky white plate. He admitted to himself, how weird everything was. All the pieces were falling on the wrong positions, and he felt himself just slamming it down to fit it purposely. Nothing was making sense. But he heard him call his name.

"Jou?"

"I still don't get it. Honestly, Seto Kaiba, nothing makes sense anymore."

He felt his stomach tighten as his eyes began to turn hot to dwell in water. He didn't realize the brunette getting off his seat to kneel next to him to face him closer. Suddenly then he felt a cold hand gently touch his chin to turn his head to face him, his dark blue eyes. He never realized how cold his fingers were, since the rain has been cold enough- but once Jou faced his cerulean eyes, tears began to fall to his cheeks.

But he didn't hide. Not his eyes, not his tears, not his confusion- he revealed them all.

_Expecting the same from his host._

But his eyes were hiding something. Something so great, no one must know. Did it relate to that… friend of Seto's?

"There is nothing to be confused about, Jou. All is laid out for you on the table,"

Jou gently swallowed watching Seto deeply.

"What if I tell you, I love you?"

Jou's eyes widened at the stranger's confession. He now really felt his stomach, his heart, everything tighten in a knot.

"N-never mind. I have to get to work, Jou. The butler that served your food will be here to give you everything you need. Be good." He then stood up from his kneeling posture and lightly padded Jou's blonde hair, walking away the same way Jou entered in.

* * *

Jou didn't eat much, although he wanted to- so after a few minutes, Jou stood up from his seat and walked out of the dining room. He looked around to see if Seto was really gone, and noticing a clear silence, he sighed and started to walk back to his room. Never in his life had he felt so stressed, so weak and vulnerable. He was thankful for everything right at this moment, but what would happen to his father? Or would he even notice his disappearance?

_Did it matter?_

As he finally stood at the top of the stairs, he faced the same hallway that Seto led him. There were more than seven doors down and that's when Jou questioned himself in curiosity. _What do these doors lead to?_

With a gentle smirk at the thought of self discovery, Jou put on a quiet smile and started with the door on his left. But till the sixth door down, they all seemed to be a loyal guestroom, very similar to Jou's. Slightly losing hope, Jou turned on the last knob gently and slightly pushed the wooden door, revealing darkness and murkiness. The room felt ancient and Jou gently coughed at such dust exposure, tightening his eyes. He walked in slowly, either in ignorance or curiosity.

_Or both._

He saw the room like a museum, full of ancient things it seemed. Artwork, in the left corner, books on the right, instruments behind him, and a large closet nearby the door. He gently chuckled to himself at such amusing objects and walked closer to a painting, a French dictionary, a harp, and then- the closet. He opened the closet door carefully, trying not to break anything if possible, and inside, there were tinted glass bottles. At first Jou thought of wine, then reached out for a random bottle, grasping it with both hands. He then gently blew on the yellowed label to read anything to describe the object.

_1812 Preserved Blood_

He read it to himself and felt a spark go up his back. Jou didn't say anything after, just put the bottle back in place and walked out to his room where there he laid to get everything straight in his head.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba,"

"What is it."

"Mr. Bakura wishes to see you."

"Come in."

He organized the papers in neat order and put down his glasses to meet the white haired man opening his office door. He was in a black suit, neatly dressed than the night he was in the coat. He came in with a gentle smirk and stood before the CEO.

"Company six accepts." He spoke.

"Great. What do you want?" Seto spoke bitterly, not hiding his annoyance.

"I think you should introduce me."

"Excuse me?" Seto raised his eyebrow. He knew what Bakura was thinking, of course, but he couldn't see the meaning of it.

"Introduce me to your precious virgin." Bakura spoke lazily.

"And why should I let you do that?"

"Let me guess, Seto. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You just picked him up from his scent. You're planning to toy with him and throw him away like an angry child, aren't you?"

He had a point. The blonde might not give Seto the satisfaction that he expected.

"And by meeting you that would change because…?" Seto questioned.

"He would fall in love with you."

There was a perfect silence. But their blue eyes never blinked and they glared at each other magnificently.

Then they both laughed.

"He's already very confused. I might tell him tonight."

"Good god, I want to see the expression on his face." Bakura chuckled at such thought.

"Fine. You're invited to dinner." Seto spoke, pleased at a good laugh.

Bakura nodded agreeing, and walked out of the office.

* * *

Short chapter? I think I'm gonna pass out soon, I never felt so sick before...

I think it was hilarious that Seto has bottles of preserved blood. Yum. Hope you enjoyed(:


	5. Offering

seto'swifey- Well, Seto seems to save up bottles of blood? That's about it. Haha I know, Bakura teases Jou a lot.

journey maker- I know, I'd probably be a _bit_ freaked out. Haha Thank you so much!

nako-nako- Indeed!

herPRINCEVINNIE- Bakura is always random. Not just in my stories, he's random- period. Haha, I think Seto and Jou are meant to be. Thank you, and here's the new update!

**Author's Note: **My writing has gone through stages. Now it reached the point where everything is like a paragraph like some stupid essay. If it seems too dull, please forgive me!

**Summary: **Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic.

A Little Too Late

The door gently let out an echo or two, slightly surprising the half awake blonde. He quickly sat up from the large bed and began to mend his hair, eyes, and overall face.

"Yes?" He replied to the knock.

"May I come in?" A voice answered back, requesting to enter in Jou's room.

_How long has it been since he slept?_

He rubbed his eyes again and began to walk towards the door to let in his guest. The door revealed the figure from the morning, still standing tall with a gentle smile. His serene eyes gave the same smile looking onto Jou and let out an attractive look overall.

"C-Come in." Jou choked, again amazed at such handsome features. His mind then started to click with his afternoon discoveries- the strange room to the bottle of preserved blood. He suddenly felt so vulnerable, letting a heavy and thick amount of saliva gulp down his dry throat.

"Jou? Are you alright?" He heard the brunet ask as his mind shallowly went blank.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, thanks." He realized that Seto was casually sitting on his side of the bed, unbuttoning his collared shirt. His dark hair looks typically darker in the dim light- allowing him to notice how silky it looked. His face was pale, but glowing against the once again dark colored clothes he wore.

"I came to tell you," He spoke as he then lay on the bed, against the wall. He lifted his legs to have his whole body completely on Jou's bed.

"we'll be having a guest tonight."

"Oh?" Jou let out a reply as he continued to watch the gorgeous man lay casually against his own bed.

"What's he like… Seto?"

Jou walked closer to Seto and watched him gently close his eyes as his lean arms rose to pillow his own head. Jou then waited. Jou then realized how Seto completely ignored him. From his chosen question to his very presence- since Jou was now standing right beside Seto and he still had his eyes deeply closed and unmoving. After a few minutes Jou decided he didn't want to stand there dumbfound so he quickly ran to the bathroom trying to pass unnoticed. Finally, after the same few moments, Jou walked out and still found Seto laying on his bed as if sound asleep.

_Isn't a guest coming tonight?_

Suddenly, Seto's blue eyes opened to look at Jou and he let his long arms that laid behind his head reach out to grasp Jou's thin wrist. He then deftly pulled Jou to his side to somehow allow Jou's thin body over his, on top of the bed in the end. They both faced each other, the brunet with a smirk- the blonde in shock. Jou tried to pull away from Seto's grasp but Seto didn't let him go.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Seto spoke teasingly, referring to the question Jou asked earlier, looking directly into the blonde's honey eyes.

"T-The guest should arrive s-soon, r-right?" Jou stammered every word, looking away from the handsome man to relieve the tension.

"Why should I care?" Seto replied sheepishly, pulling Jou closer to his body and letting his head lean on Jou's shoulders. He felt his mind dip in ecstasy in such contact. The way his pale neck and shoulders let out such delicious aroma allowed Seto peace. After all, it was this scent that he craved for. Jou froze. Literally, Seto's body was so cold- to this pleasurable extent. Then the blonde heard a small inhale against his neck, a cool touch of lips brushing off his skin then sighing. Jou blushed and gently pulled himself off.

"B-Because, he is our guest!" Seto's hair was a bit loose, but still beautiful. It gently covered his hungry eyes.

"Fine, fine. There he comes." Seto began to fix his hair as he sat up, not looking at the blonde but towards the door. There was a knock like Seto said there would be and Jou replied.

"Come in."

The door opened and Bakura naturally dropped his mouth open wide.

First, he saw Seto Kaiba casually on the bed with a couple of opened buttons, his hair a bit messy and this unfamiliar blonde that stood right by him with a rosy flush across his cheeks. Second, his was wrapped in such aroma and taste that he was sure he was imagining, but he just never smelt anything like it before. It was sweet, sensual, almost to the rush of his blood lust. But he stayed calm, he knew better than to act of his desires.

_Most of the time._

Seto noticed. The thoughts that Bakura automatically repulsed as he smelt Jou were almost perverted.

"Bakura." He growled out his name to gain his attention.

"You kept me waiting by your door, so I came to ask your virgin where you might be," He took a few steps closer regaining focus. "and here you are."

"Why does everyone call me that? A virgin?" Jou blurted, looking at Seto first then back at the man name Bakura in his black suit. Then he saw Bakura smirk and let out a chuckle.

"You look like one." He replied to tease and watch Seto stand up with his hair now neat.

"And Ryou looks like…?" Seto shot back, holding Jou by his waist and pulling him closer to his arms.

"It's not a bad thing," Bakura gave out an excuse, winking at the blonde. "It's because you're so cute."

He chuckled again, and Jou felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

The three sat in the same dining room and began to eat their rare steak. Jou ate his well done, while the other two ate theirs almost to the point where there was a puddle of blood left on the plate.

"I was going through your rooms." Jou spoke in honesty, then realizing late how rude that might've been. He watched Seto carefully and finally saw his eyebrow go slightly up.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Bakura instead replied.

"Yeah," Jou took a bite, not looking into any of their eyes. "I found the weirdest thing in this one room."

"What would that be?" Seto stopped eating, and let his hands let go of the fork and knife to grab a napkin.

"A really old bottle." Jou tried to shorten his answer so questions wouldn't be asked.

"What's in it?" Bakura answered back, still eating. He was now in just a white shirt, instead of the full suit.

Jou too then stopped eating and put down his eating utensils. He grabbed the napkin and wiped his lips and pulled off a shrug. "I don't know. It looked like it said blood."

Bakura then choked on his steak. Seto rolled his eyes and gently scooted the glass cup closer to Bakura's reach, advising him to drink water silently. Jou then watched Seto let out a deep exhale from his nose and look down. His thin fingers rubbed his forehead as if he was in a strange world of thoughts. Jou then watched Bakura clear his throat. He wasn't exactly choking, but he was laughing. _Did I say something funny?_

Then feeling like he haven't proved his point, Jou went on.

"It was weird! A bottle of blood!" Jou then saw no change in mtion. "You don't believe me Seto? Bakura?"

"I do." Seto replied then, lifting his head back up to smile at Jou.

"I do too." Bakura answered, finally in a calmer state. Jou nodded, giving a promising look.

"He really doesn't know anything, now does he?" Bakura then asked Seto, looking at him sheepishly.

"When do you plan on telling him? He smells like something completely different- almost divine."

Jou listened, still not sure exactly who they were talking about. Seto just silently drank his wine.

"Yami should know. He should know… why he's different." Bakura spoke again.

"Yami already met him. He didn't seem to notice." Seto then answered back.

"Of course he noticed. How can you not?" Bakura then looked to Jou in the corner of his eyes.

"It's like everything we wanted. If he bleeds in front of me- I don't think I would be able to control myself."

"Control what?" Jou spoke, tired of being left out in the conversation.

"Nothing, Jou." Seto shot back.

Jou ignored Seto's disagreement.

"Bakura, do you know this man with three different hair colors?" Jou asked curiously.

"Yeah. His name's Yami." Bakura smiled and looked back at Jou. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw him once. He sure was good looking." Jou smiled back.

"He's Seto's lover."

"...really?"

"Yeah. They've been together since, as long as I can remember. I mean, I bet they sleep with each other like every fucking-"

Seto shot Bakura a look and flicked his forehead.

"Behave." He growled under his breath.

The butler came to take the plates and offered the last dish, desert. Seto just wanted coffee and so did Bakura, in conclusion- Jou was the only one to eat the delicious cake. But Seto didn't notice somewhat the disappointment in Jou's eyes.

* * *

After dinner, the three sat in a quiet room- like a café with dimmed lights and ancient books. Jou held his blanket over his legs and watch the two men quarrel and talk softly.

He learned that they've been friends for a while. They both were CEO's of a gaming company and how they lived life from an orphanage. Bakura's hair color was shockingly natural, and he lived in France half his lifetime while Seto lived in America. _Then everything happened quickly._

"Ouch." Jou spoke as a reflex, realizing that his middle finger has been slit opened by a book he's been holding onto. The sharp edge of the page slid down his flesh to let loose a drop of red liquid. Then he saw the two men stop talking. In the corner of his eyes he saw both of them stand up and even then everything was fine.

Suddenly, Bakura held Seto's wrist and Seto turned to face him instead of Jou.

"No. Bakura- focus." Seto growled and felt his wrist tighten in such strength. His other arm grabbed a hold of Bakura's shoulders and managed to tighten them also. Bakura then stopped. He let go of Seto's wrist and he felt his own shoulders set free from the grasp. Then he let out a quick, dirty smirk.

"No."

He was soon next to Jou and Jou felt himself being carried into Bakura's arms. Bakura then grasped Jou's bleeding hand and stared at it with such pleasure, reminding Jou the same look Seto gave when they first met. As he held the finger right by his lips, there was a strong push that let Bakura fall down and glare back at Seto. Jou then realized there was going to be a fight.

Bakura growled back, standing back up to face Seto. Seto didn't look angry, but in his eyes he was _furious_ at the thought of Jou being "sucked" by another.

"Afraid that I'm gonna have him first, Seto?" Bakura teased, regaining composure.

"He's _mine._ I told you this already." Seto shot back.

"I also _warned _you, I would lose control."

Jou then remembered how Bakura talked about that. How he talked about that guy- _was it Jou, himself?_

The blonde felt confused, all over again.

_The smell, the divinity, the fight right now, the preserved blood-_

His mind clicked.

Seto looked at Jou suddenly, ignoring Bakura's ignorance.

"W-What are you guys?"

Bakura began to chuckle, looking at Jou carefully, his finger to his eyes, then back to his bleeding finger.

"We are, Jou-" His voice sounded different to Jou's ears. He sounded arrogant, stubborn, and evil. "We are _vampires._ You believe that? We drink blood like mad men, we live forever, and we are _eternally damned._"

Bakura walked closer and Seto kept watching him.

"Now won't you give me your precious finger?" Bakura spoke in a disgusting, rude voice. But to Seto's surprise, he watched Jou hold his hand up close to his chest. With his other hand he squeezed his middle finger right before the wound and let out more blood to squirt out. Jou then threw his hand to Bakura's face.

"Here." Jou replied and Bakura took it bewildered.

* * *

I thought that it'll be great to have a different reaction. I mean, how many times do you see a innocent victim run away from the vampire? EVERY time. Here we have Jou as the curious George, offering Bakura his blood just so he'll see what happened. I don't think he even believes the fact that they're vampires yet.

Bakura is a split personality thing. When he is impossible to control (which is when he's in the 'bloodlust' stage) he turns wild, evil, arrogant, etc. But most of the time he's calm, funny, and collective. (Probably the aspects he gained from Ryou?)

Hope you enjoyed(:


	6. Kiss

prince vinnie- it's a action only jou would take. Haha, thank you!

journey maker- gah! I apologize for taking so long, but here it is! I thought seto rolling his eyes while bakura choked was funnier, haha(:

seto'swifey- bakura is definitely going through the bloodlust right now. He's about to yank jou's finger off. Haha, thank you so much!

The Only love for Soujiro S...- Thank you so much!

Ryukan- haha thank you for understanding the lag? Haha, here's the new update!

heavenstar72- Vampires call him a virgin because he's never been bit before. I mean, even if you had sex, but never got bitten by a vampire, you would still be considered a 'virgin'. Thank you so much!

mandapandabug- WAHHH you reviewed me late, so I got worried. Haha, well, here it is!

bloodyhacker19- gasp. You have to read joey and seto. They're the cutest pairing.

evilgoddess1990- thank you!

Remus over Sirius- Thank you so much!

Blancaxcupcake- You're far too kind, thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

whiteinu1- hehe, here it is!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long- but being a total honest writer here, I was **stuck.** But here's a idea I liked and thought you guys might like as well, so I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Jou moves in with a stranger. SetoxJou AU Vampire Fic.

A Little Too Late

His white, sharp fangs were long now, growing seemingly as the scent of blood got closer to his lips. Still naïve and curious, Jou allowed his strength less hand to be held tight by the wrist by Bakura's hand.

In a quick movement, with a short grunt-

Bakura was on the floor.

Seto stood up behind them and began to comb his dark hair irritated. He watched Bakura silently get up from the floor, standing in composure unlike before.

"I guess Ryou was right." A stranger's voice rang in Jou's ears, still not being able to see them clearly in the corner of his eyes- probably due to the dim library light. But Bakura and Seto recognized his voice immediately, not even bothering to look at who he was but rather grumbled to themselves.

"He told me you were going to feast," His face was finally revealed now in the blonde's eyes, the tall figure, almost as Seto's, wore a dark coat that hung loosely on his black shirt. His boot like heels brought a gentle presence as he entered, unlike the action he took before. "Ryou's disappointed, you imbecile. Do you do that on purpose?" His low, deep voice sounded more agitated then Seto's.

"Do what?" Bakura spoke, wiping his mouth from the blood his own mouth bled.

"Make him cry like that. He's weeping, for crying out loud."

"A-Are you one too?" The highest voice whispered from the men, readjusting their focus toward the blond.

"What?" The stranger mumbled, not understanding the question.

Jou saw in the corner of his eye, Seto walking toward him, as if to reach out to Jou for an embrace.

"A v-vampire." Jou replied, and the sandy haired man with dark but beautiful features chuckled. Without a doubt, he nodded, sitting down on a nearby seat as Bakura did the same, still rubbing his chin area.

"That hurt you damn blood sucker."

"Who are you calling a blood sucker? You couldn't even resist a puny human!" The visitor shot back.

"That doesn't mean you could punch my jaw out of its socket!"

"Hey, you're lucky Kaiba didn't throw one."

"True." Then Bakura looked toward Seto with a goofy smile, who remained all too silent during the time. He rolled his eyes when he felt Bakura's apologetic face and carefully moved Jou to another seat beside him.

"How are you resisting it, Marik?" Bakura questioned. Seto looked at him with question also.

"I smell it- believe me, I do. But I just drank." He replied slowly, falling his head toward his seat. Jou still in a dumbfound watched the three men sit, as if nothing happened. The one beside him rested his left arm on the limb of the chair, his sculpted face upon his palm while the white haired man leaned forward toward his knees, cracking his neck using his hands, while the new guest rested his head on the back of the seat breathing heavily.

"How is Ryou?" A guilty voice broke the silence, and Jou decided to allow the men to talk as if he wasn't there.

"We were at your mansion- with Ryou and Yugi. While I was drinking from Malik- Ryou came in the room in cold sweat, telling me to go to Kaiba's mansion and beat you up. He said you were drinking from somebody else, so I figured it was the blond virgin," Marik replied and Jou once again flinched at the word, virgin.

"Kaiba probably knew I was coming, so he stopped refraining you halfway." He finished, as Bakura stood up from his seat. He didn't talk afterwards, but walked over to Jou and suddenly knelt before him, deftly holding his pale hand.

Jou stammered, confused once more at the kneeling man- looking over to Seto without knowing what to do. Seto scoffed gently and looked over to Marik who had a silent smirk.

"Forgive me, Jou," Bakura whispered, as Jou nodded repeatedly.

Jou watched Bakura stand up once more, and walking over to Marik slapping him on the shoulder.

"Take me home." He spoke, as Marik glanced over to Seto for a quiet goodbye.

Seto nodded while he spoke. "Slaughter him for me." And with that, Marik gave out a hearty laugh and disappeared in a sudden, quick light. Jou covered his eyes with his hand reflexively and when he put down his hand, the two stunning men were gone.

With a quick movement, Jou felt himself being lifted in Seto's well built arms, walking from their seat to the hallway- onto a familiar room. When Jou realized where he was, he opened his mouth to speak- but kept quiet watching Seto's actions.

Seto reached over toward the closet, opening it to the same bottle that Jou touched earlier that day. Seto then with his bare hands broke off the glass top, after a gentle blow to brush off the dust. He threw down the broken glass piece onto the floor, revealing the bottle's sharp tip and opening. Jou then watched Seto put his luscious lips over the edge, swallowing the thick, gushing liquid go down his throat quickly and yet- all too slowly. The pointed opening poked his precious flesh right below his lips, allowing his own blood to slowly drizzle out of his skin and with that, Seto reached over to his face to rub on it untidily as if to clean up the mess. This was the first time Jou saw Seto without the usual composure, but in chaotic ecstasy. What Jou feared the most was not the fact that Seto was drinking blood in a bloodlust, but during and throughout the whole process-

Seto never took his eyes off Jou.

The bottle was empty in a matter a minutes, and he threw down the container onto the floor with a loud clash. Seto then closed his eyes, lightly blowing out such satisfied moan, breathing heavily- finding pattern. Jou walked over to the taller man, and caressed his cheek almost worried.

"A-Are you okay?"

Jou's hand was quickly held by Seto's blood dirtied hand and kept it on his face.

"The once poor could only afford the most precious food," Seto whispered, his brilliant eyes still closed. "That valuable fare was not meant to be eaten, but only to be stared at, for one to _imagine_ the taste,"

His eyes shot opened, the same cerulean eyes he always met.

"I can only imagine what you would taste like, Jou." He finished, pulling the blond closer to his body, forcing the thin flesh to stand against himself. He held his chin and without a second delay, he searched in Jou's mouth with his own- kissing him madly passionately.

At first Jou resisted, scared of the thought of what his mouth was tasting- the blood that Seto just drank through his mouth. He then reluctantly focused on the taste of Seto's mouth and in some strange sense- it was too different.

He thought of the kisses he encountered before. The rough, abusive ones his father always gave and the bitter alcohol after taste. The taste during this moment was still strangely bitter, almost sour and poisonous- but the after taste as he came to realize, was somewhat sweet and wet, warm and desirable. With the necessity to breathe, Jou lightly pulled away for a moan and with that, the kiss was done.

"You're not afraid?" Seto's voice was warm, unlike the cold hands that grasped Jou's neck.

"Not one bit." Jou confessed, slowly blinking his golden eyes.

"Good, good," Seto gently sang. "But don't let the others touch you again."

Jou nodded, then accepted by Seto's soft kiss on the forehead.

The two then walked out from the ancient room, reaching the hallway Jou was now beginning to grow familiar too.

"Get some rest, Jou."

"But-"

"I'll answer everything tomorrow." Seto smiled, opening Jou's door and lightly pushing his back to confirm his entrance.

"Good night." Jou obeyed and tip toed to kiss Seto's cheek. Seto smirked, and closed the door carefully. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the door, peeping in Jou's thoughts to assure him safety and comfort.

'_I can't believe he kissed me.' _And with that, Seto chuckled in reassurance.

Seto silently walked toward his room and closed his door behind him, finding another man on his bed. He chuckled and sat beside the visitor- then in a quick motion cornered the figure below him on his bed.

"What do you want now?" He growled, glaring at the smaller figure lying underneath him.

"Bring him tomorrow. We all deserve to be introduced, no?" His crimson eyes glared back without fear.

"You already met him." He snapped- Seto too, without such fear.

"Yugi haven't." The cold voice rang and in one movement, he was now lying on top of Seto's body instead of underneath. Seto gave a impressed smirk and watched the beautiful figure sit from his position, to stand.

"I'll take that as you understood."

Then the figure left, allowing Seto the perfect stillness of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A bit weird chapter? Agree? Agreed. I wanted Ryou to appear in the chapter, but didn't work out quite right. So Ryou's power is- he has these 'links' on vampires where he can sense when each vampire would feast. When he 'felt' his own mate, Bakura about to drink another's blood, he felt betrayed and thus- the innocent tears. I wonder how Bakura would get out of this one? Probably make love to Ryou or something- haha. Yami was the second visitor waiting in Seto's room and if not mentioned before (which probably is true cause i just thought of it now) Yami has every single power you can imagine- 'cause he's the leader of this pact. Cool? cool. Well, I hope you enjoyed and review me ideas, questions, thoughts-loves!


End file.
